Imperial Reign
by aph-shitpost
Summary: It is the height of the second World War, and England leaves Hong Kong to save the ravages of a war-stricken China. But as tensions run high, and both of his brothers become desperate, he learns that there might not be anyone he can trust in this world.


"Hong Kong, I'm leaving you here."

I looked up at the Brit, hoping the fear and distaste wasn't showing in my eyes.

"B-but, why?"

"We need more men on this side of the field, and mine aren't cutting it." He smiled slightly- a mask to hide his true emotions-. "They aren't cutting it in Europe either."

My eyes widened. "England..?"

He waved me off and started walking away. "Protect your big brother, Hong Kong."

" _Your real brother…"_

* * *

I began walking around as quietly as possible, paranoid that someone would jump me any second. "You shouldn't be scared, Hong." I told myself. But this wasn't home. This was a demented nightmare, a backwards reality. And it was not from some evil, unknown force either. All this destruction, all this misery, it was caused by my own brother.

The boy I had grown up with, who I had lived with and trusted my whole life here. He threw everything away, the people we thought he loved, all for power. And now he was here, destroying my first home. It may have been the place where was forsaken, and left for dead, but it was the first place where I was taken in and cared for. Loved even. Even if I told myself that he didn't care, I could never stop caring for my first older brother.

When I finally found him, the man that was always strong, always brave, he was down on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. I paled. "The last time I saw China like this, I was forced away from everything I knew...and loved." I quickly shook the thought away. This was all business. I had to complete the task I was given. I took out the gun England left with me, and watched warily. One move from the Japanese and I too would be on the ground left for dead.

A large chunk of time had past, and still no one had arrived. "They must have thought no one would dare try and stop them." I muttered to myself.

"Guess again." A voice hissed from behind. I quickly spun around. "Wha-" BAM! The butt of a gun was slammed against the side of my head. It felt more like I was hit by a truck.

Darkness drowned out my vision as I felt myself falling towards the Earth.

 _Why am I so useless...?_

* * *

 _"_ _目を覚ます！_ _Wake UP!_ " Someone was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to find a man staring at me, rage and impatience intertwined in his eyes.

"W-who..are you?" I croaked. My throat felt like it was on fire. The man stood up, and called out. "He is finally awake, sir." He walked out of the room and was replaced with another man, one with a black hime cut and deep brown eyes, and one that was very familiar.

"Japan!"

The Japanese man's head tilted up at the sound of his name, and I noticed he had the faintest smirk on his face. " _Asshole."_ I thought. " _It's like he_ _ **enjoys**_ _seeing people suffer."_

"The last time I saw you, you were such a tiny island."

I looked up, his voice ripping me away from my thoughts. "Yeah, and…?" I said, glaring directly at him. He looked at me.

"And I was the same." I went silent. " _Like, what is he getting at…"_

"But, the difference between you and me was, and is now, that I don't let petty _emotions_ get in my way." His voice had a steely tone to it and he had this...this look on his face, one I couldn't quite comprehend. "I didn't need a brother," he continued. "The only thing that can get you anywhere in this world is power. And by breaking the bonds of the past, I am able to get to the top, to be the most powerful nation in this world." I looked at him appalled.

"You're...insane." I said.

"Am I?" He replied. "Or are you insane for thinking either one of your so-called 'big brothers' actually cared about a weak, little, insignificant fishing village like yourself?" Those words sliced straight into my heart.

"Like, you're wrong!" Japan's smirk grew bigger.

"Again I ask, am I? Tell me again what happened during the Opium Wars? Oh yes, China pushed you away like you were nothing just to save himself! Does that sound like someone who _cares_ about you?"

"Y-yes but Englan-" I sputtered. "You mean the man who's currently trying to salvage what he can of his diminishing empire from Nazi Germany? He's back in Europe, using his Canadian scapegoat to fend off the battle he knows he has already lost. England left you here, so he didn't have to go to the trouble of saving you too!" Much to my displeasure, I could feel tears welling up in the back of my eyes. My face burned.

"You're lying! I know England, I know he wouldn't do something like that!" Japan rolled his eyes. "Do you need proof?" He said, and turned around towards a desk. He pulled out what looked like some sort of document. " _Oh God no…"_

England had given me to Japan.

" _What did I do to deserve this…?"_

* * *

I looked out the window of the remains of a building. The ground was filled with craters, shells, and human remains. I could see multiple flags bearing the rising sun of Imperial Japan. I coughed, blood spurting out onto my hands. " _Dammit...all these people, innocent people…"_ Tears rolled down my cheeks. " _Why hadn't I just protected them when I had the chance?"_

" _Why me…"_

" _ **Why...me…."**_


End file.
